Helena
by creyzi4zb12
Summary: This is a Zoro and Robin pairing. Anway this is also my first time to post a story in so please review.
1. Chapter 1

Helena The actress from the Grand Line whose fame, richness and beauty had spread unto the entire world, now torn to nothing but a whore and a concubine to serve for the pleasures of the pirates of Rizon. But when she meets a green haired swordsman from the strawhats she goes into a journey of friendship, terror, wonder and love.Special guest Helena from DOA.

Cast: Rizon Cruel Pirate Captain

Bugrom Cruel Pirate Captain

Helena Special guest from DOA/Slave woman who was once an actress

Note: There are some lines in my thread that would be unsuitable for very young readers so I give this thread a rated PG.

Prologue: The leather strap tied unto her neck from a collar began to tighten as she crawled her way towards the door. Her long golden hair that was well combed from the beauticians Rizon had paid for remained straight and beautiful, except for the many tangles coming out from its sides. Her white wavy dress made of silk that ran from the middle portions of her breasts unto her knees had become tattered and dirty because of the battering she had received. Tears rolling down unto her neck, not from sorrow, but from a great deal of fright as she panicked from the maltreatments she had received.

Three men stood, surrounding her as she lay on the floor with her side. She was whimpering as she brooded, cuddling her own body in her arms for she could find no comfort from anything or anyone in the area. She's had enough of the persecution she had received from the people in the room. She did not want no more. Her energy and her strength were gone several hours ago. But the men still continued. They would never stop their pleasures. For Rizon had said it was still okay.

"Please I can't take it anymore, master Rizon I'm tired, let me rest!" Helena pleaded. She was crying as she said those words in desperation. The tears that covered her face were nothing compared to her conducive sweating. It was as if she had taken a bath with her dress on from the sight of her being on pins and needles (it's a slang for sweaty).

"You are such a good actress Helena. That is why I have chosen you to entertain these three special guests that I have today. You should honor yourself. These are all captains you're playing with." Rizon's words came through Helena's ears like a nightmare, his hands still holding unto the leather strap that was connected to a collar onto her neck.

"No please master Rizon! I'm not acting right now, I'm…I'm serious. I…I have always been serious. It's been at least six hours. I cannot take it anymore I'm tired. Let me rest please." Helena pleaded again, her hands were now grabbing onto Rizon's boots as the pirate sat on his chair, the three men still surrounding her.

One of the three men that surrounded her started to speak "Yeah, She's so hot looking like that. It makes me want to have her more."

"Then feel free to do anything you want Bugrom" Rizon added.

"She's really hot Rizon. As long as you keep these things up, you can count me on as your allies in piracy." the man from before replied, a huge grin coming out of his face.

Part 1 (In the Bar)

Zoro sat on the smooth wooden benches of Changi Bar; the finest bar in Dipolog Island. His right hand held a cup of what was said to be the finest rum in the GrandLine. It was his first order of the drink and he had to be careful not to get himself drunk from this rum. What if the effects of the rum was too strong, and by drinking it with a sudden gulp from his voracious taste for alcohol would get him groggy and defenseless from any assassins nearby? He should be careful not to let his gluttony get the best of him.

He was after all a well-disciplined swordsman, who had battled among many vicious enemies. He had mastered his three-sword style technique from years of training when he was still a little kid. He had built his body up all these times to become the best swordsman in the world, strong and powerful. And he was one of the persons who had battled one on one against the great Mihawk and lived.

But still Zoro's confidence was too great. He had always considered himself to be very lucky. So many times had he came into the brink of death, so many times had he cheated the reapers scythe from grabbing his soul. And so many times had his luck rescued him from the dangers and disasters that plunged to his life. One alcohol was nothing compared to the monstrous enemies he had defeated with his strength. And another fact that he was confident was also because he was quite of a heavy drinker. He might be very well disciplined and all that, but he also had time for rest and leisure. And drinking was one of his favorite past times.

And so with great confidence and assurance that he would beat the alcohols effects, he quickly closed his eyes and gulped the mug. Holding it high in the air as he continued to swallow every remaining liquid of the alcohol Zoro remembered why he had went inside Changi Bar.

FLASHBACK:

"Yay! What a beautiful island Dipolog is! " Luffy cried happily into the air as the rest of his crew from the Going Merry went down the gangplank. Nami and Robin were talking to each other as they walked behind Luffy.

"I want to go look for a store where I can buy some great clothes in this island. This island looks more of a city because of the huge buildings it has." Nami spoke to Robin. They were the only two females in the ship, and Robin, a twenty eight year old woman who had black hair whose bangs were shaved perfectly into her forehead was the only person Nami could talk to regarding her interests. Robin was after all, just like Nami, a female.

"According to the map, it says that the Island of Dipolog is famous for their women." Robin spoke teasingly, a smile coming from her beautiful and youthful face as she tried to twist her mouth a little bit to the behind to let Sanji hear her words.

'Really?" Sanji, who was behind the two women came out, his tone full of joy and energy, similar to his eyes that were turning into hearts.

"Don't even think about going into them Sanji." Nami spoke. Her tone was a little bossy and childish.

"Oh, I'm sure that they're really beautiful! But they are nothing compared to you Nami swan!" Sanji replied while clutching his fingers together in his neck.

"That's good!" Nami pronounced.

"Anyway, I won't have time for them since I will be accompanying Robin swan and Nami swan in the store." Sanji cooed as he spoke.

"Whatever." Nami stated, her eyeballs rolling into the skies.

Robin gave a smile and looked at Usopp who was still at the ship. "Won't you come with us Mr. Long Nose? It's such a big city, and you'll miss many things if you don't go and have a look. " Robin yelled gently.

Usopp was putting a lot of things in his wooden box. Some of them were the tools that he would always use in repairing the Going Merry. The tinkles and clatters of metals thrown into the wooden surface of the box sounded heavily for the two women. But Nami and Robin did not mind it. Usopp was always like this, especially when he was inventing things. His workshop would be private always so that he would not disturb the crew while he does his work.

"Er It's okay you all go right ahead without me, I'll need to find a few things in the Going Merry that I'll to put into a repair shop." Usopp glanced below the beams of the ship as he eyed onto Luffy, Sanji and the two women.

Robin gave him another heartwarming smile and he knew what it meant. He then stopped his leaning onto the beam and continued searching for the scraps of metal lying on the floor.

"Er, Nami swan, can I at least take a look at the girls in this island." Sanji came out again with a pleading voice.

"No. and that's final. You should learn to control your eyes for women Sanji."

Sanji abandoned his hopes. He bent his head down and looked into the ground, his arms waving lifelessly, pointing to the earth.

"Anyway, there's been a bad rumor about this island's girls that all of them are getting money through prostitution." Robin gave Sanji a calm gesture.

"Whoooaa! Prostitution, what's that?" Chopper asked Robin, his eyes filled with curiosity and wonder.

Chopper sized that of a small furry reindeer that was able to walk like a man. He was walking beside Robin all that time as he listened to Luffy's humming of "Adventure again we shall go! Adventure in the land ho!". It was his first time in encountering the word prostitution. And creatures like Chopper get easily curious about things that were new.

"It's something that you should not know or see Chopper." Nami said, she was leaning in her knees to talk to Chopper gently.

"Why? Does it look bad?"

"Er no.. Er yes it looks bad! Chopper, anyway you should not go to that place okay! It's bad for you." Nami said again.

"Okay." Chopper said with a big confident smile.

Nami and Robin were relieved to hear that Chopper had abandoned his hopes in getting to know what prostitution was. Chopper for a talking reindeer was an innocent introvert, who knew very little knowledge in this world, save from the fact that he is an elite doctor who is expert in all fields of medicine and nursing.

And Nami and Robin had always treated the little thing like a child. In the crew the two women served as Choppers mothers, protecting him from the stupidity and clumsiness the rest of the crew would taught him. Anyway, they were very very glad (OMG I'm saying it again) that Chopper was not that serious in getting to see what prostitutes look like. The two women gave a breath of relief after knowing that their poor Chopper's values would not be affected because of him knowing about prostitution. But little did the two ladies know that Luffy; their captain was listening.

Luffy was also ignorant about what prostitution was. He gave a big grin away from Nami and Robin's sight. He had a plan already. He would grab Chopper while Nami and Robin are not looking. And they would then go to the place where prostitutes work, and they would soon find out what prostitution really is. A wicked and childish expression showed in his face as he rubbed his palms together in preparation for his plan in outsmarting Nami and Robin, and getting Chopper to a prostitute workhouse.

"Hey Zoro aren't you coming with us!" Luffy yelled to the green haired man who wore a white camisa de chino with a waistband sleeping in the mast.

"No thanks! I'll pass. I think I'll take a nap in here. Whom are you going to with anyway?" Zoro yelled to Luffy. He was very far from him since Luffy had gone past the gangplank and had set foot on the docks already.

"With Chopper! We're going to the place where prostitutes….Ooops.!" Luffy got too careless with the words he spoke that he forgot Nami and Robin were able to hear him. "Er no.. I mean me and Chopper are going to see the….the…" Luffy came again. His voice was a little low and unsure this time.

"Oh no you won't!" Nami said angrily. Her hands were placed on her waists as she eyed Luffy with a cold and bossy stare.

"Comeon Chopper let's go!" Luffy suddenly grabbed Chopper in the hand and darted off to the huge alleys of the city. He was so fast that Nami and Robin were caught in a surprise. Chopper dangling in the air as Luffy's elastic arms grabbed onto him, his body floating topsy turvy in the air.

"We have to stop them." Nami said in disbelief. "Damn that Luffy. Sanji go after him."

"Aye Nami swan!" Sanji nodded with a serious look then rushed off suddenly towards where Luffy was running."

"Zoro go after them!" Nami shouted to the ship.

"Why would I do that? It's not my problem, it's your problem" Zoro said as he put his hands on the beam shouting down to the gangplank where Nami and Robin were. He was pissed off already that he had been interrupted too many times in his sleep.

"Please Mr. Swordsman." Robin pleaded, a smile on her face was showing as she asked Zoro a teasing request.

"No! And that's final." Zoro added.

"Have you forgotten about your debt Zoro." Nami said.

"Now don't mention those things. You know I don't wanna hear them" Zoro said in a grudging voice. His guts were showing on his foreheads.

"Well if you don't wanna hear them again, then go get Luffy." Nami said. Her voice seemed to be more powerful than Zoro's.

"No!"

"Your debt"

"No!"

"Your debt"

"Grrrr….Okay. I'll follow them, but don't blame me if I don't find them. I'm not that good in finding people, especially in a city this big." Zoro at last gave up and went down to the gangplank frustrated, swords in his waists, and his black loose long sleeved sweater on.

"Thank you Mr. Swordsman." Robin gave a friendly smile that Zoro seemed to ignore. "Now the first thing that I suggest for you to find them is Changi Bar, it's the most famous bar in Dipolog that houses the best prostitutes. It's likely that Luffy and Chopper will be there."

"Whattabout you two? Shouldn't you be looking for Luffy?" Zoro's eyes were into Robin, it made a frustrated look.

Nami came out all of a sudden with a friendly smile. "Zoro! Shame on you. You should know better that men should do the jobs for the women. And you're a man so I suggest you hop hop hop now."

END OF FLASHBACK

Seven hours later, after numerous asking of directions and stuff, and getting lost too (is this wrong grammar?) Zoro at last found Changi Bar. But as he got there Luffy and Chopper were nowhere to be seen. So he just simply got on the benches and ordered his drink; the finest rum in the GrandLine.

"Hey Mr. Bartender, have you seen a kid wearing a strawhat nosing in this place?" Zoro asked the bartender as he finished his drink.

"If you're referring to the kid who brought a reindeer with him then maybe I have seen them."

Zoro was surprised. He had found where Luffy and Chopper was. But the only problem was why they weren't in the place. Maybe Luffy and Chopper saw what prostitutes were like and did not like them. They were after all women. And Zoro could remember his captain's attitude and feelings towards women as nothing more than just friends. Maybe Chopper likes women same way as an opposite sex feel, but Chopper was still a kid, he would never take women that seriously. Zoro had always caught an eye on Choppers feelings towards Robin as a woman. But that was like a mother and son relationship, and Chopper would never treat Robin as his equal in a love situation, just his friend, or maybe more like his mother who would take care of him always.

"Yes I'm referring to them. Have you seen them?"

"Yes I have seen them. They tried to get inside this place using all kinds of tricks and stuff. But the guards would've never let them in. They looked more liked children, and you know that minors aren't allowed in this place. And that reindeer, what the…it was talking. Can you believe that?" The bartender spoke to Zoro, he was polishing a bottle of rum.

"Er yeah thanks old man." Zoro replied, his voice getting lower as his mouth twisted from the ambivalence of Luffy's desperation.

"Well if they're your friends, then why didn't you just say so? I could've told the guards to let them in if you're a friend of theirs. Anyway I'm very sorry for not inviting them in. I had no idea that you knew them. If you come back again to this place then, I'll surely let you and your friends in." The bartender spoke. He and Zoro had grown a friendly relationship and interest from the rum Zoro ordered. Not many people can take his rums effects and not get drunk. "Anyway you're really something man. Not too many people can drink that rum you're drinking and not sleep. If the girls see a great drinker like you, they'd love to entertain you for free."

"What is this place anyway" Zoro asked, there was a wicked smile on his face as he placed his elbows on the bench.

"This is Changi Bar, the best bar in the Dipolog. This is also the most expensive bar in Dipolog. And our girls in here are very expensive, but hey you can't get the best for nothing." The barkeeper said.

A man suddenly came close to Zoro's side. He too was ordering a rum similar to what Zoro was ordering; the strongest rum in the GrandLine. He wore a shabby sleeveless shirt that almost ran down towards his knees making them look very long. He had a long pair of blue short jeans on his legs, and a pair of well made rubber shoes on his feet. He had a rather brown complexion, and his hair was shaved DennisRodman style. He gave a surprised glance at Zoro's hands, the hand that was holding out to the bottle that had been filled with the best rum in the GrandLine.

"Wow! You can also take that stuff!" The brown skinned man spoke to Zoro with an energetic and rooting tone. His eyes looking into Zoro's rum.

"Heh! There's no need for you to be surprised since you're having one yourself." Zoro did not look at the man in the eye. He was still looking at the bartender. But his smile showed his friendliness.

"I've never seen you in here before. Are you new?" The man answered. His face looked stupid as he gave a curious and childish look on Zoro, stupid from the fact that that expression was too immature for his aged face. He looked as if he was already on his late twenties.

The bartender suddenly addressed to the brown skinned man. "This is Zoro, he's new in this place and still don't know what women likes in a man. Zoro this is Max, he's been a good customer of ours for half a year already. Like you, he is one of the very few people who can take that rum lightly."

"Pleased to meet you Zoro" Max held out his hand to give Zoro a handshake. Zoro countered him and the two shook their hands together showing their friendship.

"Pleased to meet you too Max." Zoro added, his face showing much confidence and coolness as he welcomed Max's friendship.

"Wow, if you can take that rum, then wait till the girls hear this. Wait there Zoro, I'll go fetch some easy girls and see if they'll like you. Who knows maybe you'll get a girl for free. You look hot enough for some of the girls in here to drool for." Max came out. He tried to get up from his seat and look for a girl but Zoro grabbed his hand.  
"No thanks, I think I'll pass."

The bartender and Max exchanged surprised looks. They looked as if they could not believe the words Zoro had said.

"You're kidding right? We have the best girls in Dipolog in here. You've gotta be out of your mind if you don't fall for at least one of them?" Max gave Zoro a questioning look.

"Do you have a special someone in your life Zoro" The bartender asked teasingly. "Just between us friends, do you like someone. Or do you already have a girlfriend. Even girls in you journeys that you liked?"

Zoro closed his eyes and held his chin up. Then he tried to imagine an image of Tashigi, the girl she had known from the marines who looked like his good childhood friend Kuina who had died when he was just a kid. Was she the special someone Zoro was thinking about? "Nah, maybe there are other girls" Zoro thought. He tried to concentrate deeper. Then he saw Nami scolding him, an angry look on her face as she yelled at Zoro for sleeping in the ship. "Nami? That's impossible." Zoro said to himself again. Then he tried to imagine more deeper…deeper….his imaginations took him more deeper. Then he saw Robin a friendly and sensual smile on her lovely face as she spoke to Zoro. "Kiss me Mr. Swordsman." Robin said in Zoro's images.

"What the…!" Zoro brushed his face left and right as he tried to take away the images he had. Why of all the women he had imagined was Robin included? Then Zoro realized. Robin does look beautiful, even though he does not talk to the woman that much Zoro could never deny the fact that he fancied her.

But Zoro had always considered Robin to be nothing more than his nakama (crew). The thought of Robin being his love was outrageous. It would never happen. Robin might do a lot of sweet-talking unto him, but that was just how Robin acts on everybody. Robin and he would never get along. So he left his memories stay into his mind and keep them for himself. He quickly faced the real world, Max and the bartender's eyes staring into him.

"Well, sort of." Zoro said, a huge grin showed on his face as his smile extended into the left part of his chin. He tried to look around to divert his attention elsewhere, and to also ease Max and the Bartenders curiosity. Then his eyes caught something a few meters away from them.

It was a tall woman sitting alone in one of the chairs of the bar. Her yellow hair glittered like gold as the lights from the disco shone on it. Her body was shaped perfectly that of a coca cola bottle. Zoro could see her blue almond shaped eyes emanating from a distance even though they were not looking at his. She moved with great pride, with ease and with comfort from the black silk dress she wore that looked more like the most expensive lingerie you could see in a fashion show (Sorry this was the only description I could do). Her white skin was the rosiest of all the women Zoro had ever seen before. She looked more like a goddess than a prostitute. In fact she looked more differently from what the prostitutes wore in the bar. Her proud look, her social gait, her womanly posture resembled that of a geisha and a goddess. Zoro was dumbfounded, he had forgotten that he had been looking at the woman for a minute already.

"Well you do have taste in women after all." Max said, his fists supporting his chin as he leaned at the bench and looked at Zoro in a smile.

"Huh?" Zoro's eyes of the golden haired woman were suddenly transferred to Max's. He had lost control of himself for a moment that time. Looking at the woman seemed like looking at a goddess.

"Unfortunately you cannot have that woman Zoro." The barkeeper suddenly interrupted Max and Zoro's conversation.

"Who is she by the way?" Zoro asked the barkeeper.

"That my friend, is the one and only Helena. Rizon's favorite. She already belongs to Rizon. And if you value your life then I suggest you take your eyes off of that woman." The barkeeper said. "Don't talk to her, don't even look at her. Rizon's a very jealous fellow. And a lot of guys have already lost their eyes just by looking at her."

"She is new here isn't she? This is the first time that I've seen a woman like that in Changi." Max suddenly interrupted. He too was looking at Helena as though he had lost his mind for a moment.

"Rizon just took her prisoner a couple of month ago from his last raid in the Shindel Opera." The barkeeper gave a reply to Max, his voice sounded as if he was telling a story.

"Shindel Opera? Isn't that the place where those famous plays are done? And where stars from all over the world gather?" Max gave a bored look to the bartender. Then he turned his eyes to Helena once again. "Come to think of it, that woman reminds of someone. Hey wait a minute! That's Helena Doskuu. The actress from Dead or Alive! Holy crap! What's she doing here?"

"Rizon's raid in Shindel Opera was a successful one, she happens to be one of his booties. The poor girl." The bartender gave a worried look towards Helena. "You know Rizon. You know how he treats women."

Zoro suddenly added his question to the conversation of the two. "Why? I mean…How does Rizon treat his women?" He had a neutral look on his face as he said those words. Something in him was very curious about this beauty that he had just seen. And something in him wanted to have Helena for himself, some kind of inner desire that his discipline as a swordsman needed to control.

"Rizon likes to see women in pain while doing those….those things (sorry. If I said the real word it would be bad). I have seen Helena enter Rizon's room once, and Three of Rizon's guests were in there. Can you imagine four men bang on one woman? The torture she has endured these past few days is more than her life could bear. Plus she is very new to those things. Don't forget the fact that she was a famous actress once, who had everything in life; money, fame and happiness. Now she is nothing more than Rizon's lap dog. She would sometimes come to me and tell me about her hardships by the way." The barkeep told his story long enough. Zoro and Max were all ears unto him. They were very interested in the lovely lady in the corner.

"Who is this Rizon by the way?" Zoro added.

"He's the Mayor of this city. And at the same time a pirate. He has many allies, including the Great Pirate Bugrom. I wouldn't mess with him if I were you. Many marines and people of justice have tried to stop his cruelty. But of all my twelve years of service in this place, I have never seen anyone who lived to insult Rizon."

"Heh, Sounds like he has a big bounty on his head" Zoro gave a big confident smile. He was going to say that he wanted to beat the hell out of Rizon. But his attention was suddenly diverted as a woman came close to the three of them talking.

It was Helena, here face from a nearer distance made her look more beautiful and innocent. Zoro and Max could smell her sweet sakura perfume as she leaned to the bench, her eyes into the bartender, her face showing a sign of friendliness on the bartender as she ordered a drink. But her friendly face was covered with a sense of sorrow, as if something inside her was painfully trying to burst out, trying to flow away from her eyes with tears.

"What'll it be miss Helena?" The bartender said. Zoro and Max were still looking at the woman who had stood close to them. Max was already drooling as he watched Helena's perfect body in a close distance.

Zoro gave a soft but distracting blow with his elbow to Max's sides. Max felt it and he was himself again. He wiped off all the water flowing out of his mouth with his hands and gave stupid and childish smile to Zoro. Then Helena started to speak.

"I'll have a bottle of Byigan rum." Her tone was very low as if she had lacked the energy to even speak, her eyes and smile never losing their friendliness.

"You shouldn't overdo yourself Miss Helena. This rum's too strong for you."

"It's okay uncle, I think I can manage." Helena closed her eyes and widened her smile to the bartender.

"Okay, be seing you Ms. Helena." The bartender replied with a jolly smile.

Helena gave a friendly wave to the bartender. Then she walked into a table a few meters away from Zoro and Max. Helena had pretended not to see the two men who seemed to be friends of the bartender. Even to Max who was waving his hand towards Helena as a sign of welcome she did not notice. Zoro watched the lady walk away from him. Her butt was waving coyly as she made her way to the table. She was alone, and it seemed as if she preferred to be alone than have their company.

Zoro could sense Helena's grief as she spoke to the bartender. And he understood Helena's unwillingness in the world.

Then suddenly Max gave out a friendly question to the bartender. "Is she always that cold?"

The bartender paused for a moment as he looked at Helena, the same way a father looks to a daughter. "She's not a lover of young muscular men. Especially to people like you. I think she's developed a phobia after the times she's had with Rizon."

"Anyway, let's forget about the lady and drink. We're still young men. And we still have plenty of time for women. Right now we have to accomplish our goals, women will come later." Zoro suddenly came out. He had an unruffled voice that sounded to emanate his confidence and his ego.

"Cheers!" Max held out his drink in the air for Zoro. Zoro countered his glass with a bump from his. And the two drank.

Several minutes later Zoro was feeling the effects of the rum. So he tried to control himself. He was after all a well disciplined swordsman, and loosing yourself to a drink seemed very unforgivable for his conduct.s

He tried to look at Max; the brown skinned guy was out cold. The bartender was not attending to them anymore since there was suddenly a big crowd that arrived in the bar a few minutes ago, ordering stuff from him. Zoro suddenly realized that it was getting very late, and that he needed to return to his crew. He then quickly grabbed his swords and got up from the stool of the bench where he sat. As he turned around he saw Helena. The girl's a pretty good drinker, he said to himself. He gave a smile of appreciation then started walking.

Suddenly he realized that Helena was crying. Her face was pointing towards the base of the table. Tears were flowing from her eyes which Zoro could not see. It was a cry of helplessness, a cry similar to that of a baby. Helena then placed both of her palms towards her face to cover her tears from flowing. Her skin was becoming red, her head bouncing up and down as she sulked.

Zoro wanted to go close to the lady and comfort her. Then he suddenly realized that it was really getting late, and that his crew would be looking for him sooner or later. He tried to ignore the crying Helena and went on to the door when he suddenly heard a sound.

"No! Please! Can we wait till tomorrow!" Helena cried out. A fat bald man who was wearing a striped shirt was grabbing her on the arm. Helena seemed rebellious and terrified from the fat man's presence.

"Come here Ms. Helena. Rizon's guests need some attending to." The fat man spoke. It was a hoggish sound that seemed to disgust Zoro's ears.

Holding her arms with his big hands the fat man was now dragging Helena's body to the floor. Helena acted like a child as she wriggled her way to escape the bald mans grab. Then suddenly two persons came to her side.

One of the people had a gray hair that ran down towards his eyes, his complexion was yellow, similar to that of a Chinese, he wore a short jeans that seemed shabby and loose, and no shirt on his torso. He was short and skinny beyond comprehension and his arms had lots of tattoos on it. He did not seem to be carrying any weapons.

The other one looked rather pale. He had a very rugged shaved beard that went up to his ears. He wore a blue jacket that had a wooly cloth on the neck. On his pants he wore a loose blue snow short that blended perfectly with his upper costume. He also did not seem to be carrying any weapons, but Zoro could see from his long sharp nails that this man was a fighter.

"Come now Miss Helena. Rizon does not like to wait." The skinny gray haired man started to talk. He suddenly grabbed at one of Helena's arms which were not held by the fat man and pulled Helena's body up.

Helena and the skinny gray haired man looked at each other eye to eye. The skinny gray haired man gave a wicked smile to the sobbing lady. "You're such a good actress Miss Helena, that's why you're Rizon's favorite."

Helena said nothing. Instead she began to spit on the skinny gray haired mans face. The skinny gray haired man was outraged from Helena's actions that he quickly acted without thinking. He quickly threw a fist at Helena's stomach sending the helpless lady on her knees holding her stomach with her free arm. Hs left arm was still being held up by the fat man. "Girls like you deserve to beaten." The skinny gray haired man positioned his right arm vertically for a slap. Then he tried to deliver a blow when a hand suddenly grabbed his. He was suddenly surprised at this sudden action. He quickly turned his head to his side to see who it was who had stopped his arms from slapping.

It was Zoro, His right hand gripping strongly into the gray haired man's arm. "You shouldn't treat women that way friend."

"Who the hell are you?" The skinny gray faced man asked. But before he could react Zoro quickly delivered his left fist onto his face, sending him flying to a chair. Crashes and tinkles were heard as glasses and wood broke from the impact.

Helena was surprised from Zoro's interference. She suddenly gave a look of confusion to her savior, a look that seemed as if she was not satisfied with Zoro's interference. Zoro did not look at her by the way. He was busy looking at the beautiful mess he had made to the skinny gray faced man. But he knew that Helena was watching him. Something inside him wanted to impress the golden haired goddess, wanting to show her his three sword style techniques, not that it really mattered, and he just wanted to win her heart for some unknown reason.

"What nerve you have to butt in Rizon's business freak!" The fat man began to speak. Zoro did not reply. Instead he gave a wicked grin to the fat man and delivered his right fists to him, his body was bending horizontally towards the fat man as he delivered his punch straight into the fat man's face.

Then out of a sudden Zoro's punch was stopped. The man's hairs from his body suddenly grew at an increasing and rapid rate. All his body hair grew about twelve inches long and stabbed themselves into the pores of Zoro's fist. Zoro was surprised, at the same time shocked from what he had seen. The fat man had Devil Fruit abilities.

"Hehehe! Pretty nifty eh!" The fat man bellowed. Zoro's hands were still stuck from the mans facial hair in the cheek that grew suddenly twelve inches long and held perfectly into the pores of Zoro's skin in his fists. "I have eaten the hairy fruit, which means I am able to regenerate and lengthen my hair very easily, making them strong as strings. Now that my hairs are stuck into your pores you have no escape from death stupid Marino. Kuryu attack him now!" The fat man suddenly turned his head to face his partner with a bearded face wearing a snow coat. Zoro recognized him to be Kuryu from the fat man's request.

Kuryu suddenly bent his body down towards the floor, after that he was in a crawling position. His hands and his feet touching the ground making him look like a cat that was ready to charge at his opponent. Then Kuryu gave a word to signal his attack. "Drilling Destroyer!".

Out of a sudden Kuryu leaped from the floor which he crawled towards Zoro, his legs and his arms serving as additional leverage to strengthen his jump. Then horizontally leaping in the air towards Zoro head first his body began to spin, so fast until it started to form like a flying drill targeting to Zoro's body.

"This is bad!" Zoro said to himself. "Ooof!' The sides of Zoro's torso was hit by the human drill Kuryu, the impact was strong enough to push Zoro's body along with the spinning Kuryu. His fists were no longer held by the fat man's hair. Both Zoro and Kuryu's body flew horizontally in the bar unendingly until they hit a wall. The wall that they smashed gave out a big crack that resembled the powerful impact of the blow. Zoro's body was the one that hit the wall first. Kuryu was still on his side, his head still sticking into Zoro's torso.

"I am the human drill Kuryu!" The pale rugged man who wore a jacket spoke. Zoro still gasping for breath as Kuryu finished his sentence. Kuryu's head was still in Zoro's torso. "Say your prayers Marino. Drill impact!" As Kuryu signaled his attack he pushed his body to the wall using his two legs, pushing Zoro's body more forcibly to the wall, the equilibrium so strong that the crack of the wall where Zoro's body hit lengthened. Kuryu kept on pushing Zoro's body to the wall, banging his head back and forth to Zoro's stomach until the wall collapsed into rubble, thus sending Zoro outside the bar with piles of broken hard cement on him.

"How do you like that stupid Marino!" Kuryu was no longer putting his head on Zoro's torso, he was now standing upright once again looking at Zoro who was lying on his back in the ground. Zoro suddenly stood up shaking on his knees. Kuryu was surprised the strength the man drew from inside him. "Huh? Impossible, nobody could survive that blow." POW!. Zoro's fist came out towards his face, too fast for him to even block or evade sending his body into the bar until he crashed into another table.

"How about that, How do you like that stupid punk!" Zoro added. A grin on his face showed his confidence despite the fact that he was pummeled a few seconds ago.

"You're really looking for a fight shithead." The fat man began to speak. Kuryu and the gray haired were now back to their feet, standing positioning their arms for a fight.

"You damn right I am." Zoro came out confidently. He was already taking out his katanas when a slap hit through his face.

He didn't notice it since he was too busy with the fight. Zoro turned his face only to recognize the person to have slapped him was Helena. It did not hurt Zoro being slapped in the face by the woman he was about to rescue. The only problem was that Helena's face was filled with a sense of disgust as she eyed Zoro, her hands had hurt due to Zoro's hard skin, Zoro's cheeks on the other hand went red due to the slap.

"What nerve you have to come into this place and start up a commotion. Just who do you think you are! Do you even have any idea how much damage and scandal you've made in this place!" Helena spoke to Zoro angrily. She delivered another slap which went low on Zoro's cheek this time, it was still hard and Zoro could feel the power of her palms penetrating through his skin. Zoro was very surprised at Helena's actions. He thought that the woman would thank him for rescuing her from these thugs, instead what did he get? Two slaps on the face, a sign of disgust, and a lot of embarrassment from the crowd all around him who were looking at the commotion Zoro started. Zoro began to get pissed after Helena delivered her second slap, his guts began showing on his forehead once again. And he became red with embarrassment and frustration.

"What the…? Hey lady I just tried to save your life. And this is what you gave me! A simple thank you would have been nice instead of two slaps!" Zoro couldn't help but shouting at Helena from his frustration. The three men whom Zoro battled had already begun to relax themselves. Kuryu and the gray haired man began chuckling to each other, the fat man on the other hand took a stool near him from the bar and sat, his legs forming a figure four and his eyes onto Zoro and Helena's conversation, he was amused to see how Zoro was humiliated suddenly by the woman's actions.

Zoro tried to open his mouth and try to give another angry comment. But Helena delivered another slap into his face before he could say anything. "I never asked for your help! I never asked for anybody's help." Helena came out again. Her face was becoming red due to the constant outbursts she gave to Zoro. Zoro was not looking at her face right now. He was looking at the skies as if trying to ignore Helena's sayings. "Now if you've got nothing to do except butting in on anyone's business I suggest you get your big head together and get out of this place before I……I…..thank you." Zoro was surprised to hear the thank you Helena mentioned which came out in a low voice that only he and Helena could hear. "Now get out of here. Please, I do not want any trouble. I appreciate your help, but nothing will change even if you save me." Helena spoke again, her voice came in a low pitched tone again that only he and Helena could hear. "Go!" Helena screamed out loud, the people surrounding them could hear her.

Zoro couldn't do anything but obey Helena's request. He gave a neutral look, eyed on his three enemies from a distance then turned around, showing them his back. "I will come back for you." Zoro said in a soft voice so that only Helena could hear it.

"It's better you do not." Helena came out again. "Now go. Please." Her voice was very low and soft, Zoro could hardly even hear it.

"Comeon let's go Miss Helena" The gray haired man suddenly grabbed Helena's arms. "Master Rizon and his guests have waited far too long for your company."

Helena suddenly came to them willingly. She turned around and away from Zoro's back, making her back face Zoro's back. Zoro clinched his fists to try and control the anger that he felt inside. Every fiber of his body inched to try and move, to try and grab the lady he had just known a few hours ago and take her away with him. Something in Helena's beauty drove Zoro to the wildest of his imaginations. And he could not help but imagine Helena's innocent face being baed by this Rizon. The last few minutes where he saw Helena crying aggrieved him so much, and the last few minutes where he saw Helena dragged up helplessly made him boil with anger and envy. He rolled his eyeballs to try and get a last glimpse on Helena.

She was walking proudly and perfectly right now, the three men still surrounded her. Zoro recognized them to be Devil Fruit Users. The fat man had the power to lengthen his body hairs and make them as sharp as a thread. One whom Zoro recognized as Kuryu was like a drill man who could move fast enough to get Zoro on his stomach. And the gray haired ones abilities that Zoro had punched first were still unknown.

"I will come back for you." Zoro said to himself. "Even if the crew does not want it, I'll make a way."

Part 2 PREVIEW

Helena lay on the floor naked, sweat coming out of her pores, her wet messy hair dangling down towards her cheeks; her deep shallow breathings represented the spasms she acquired from the maltreatments she had experienced in the night, her eyes becoming swollen and black due to her lack of sleep.

When she was once the famous actress of Shindel Opera she had everything; money, fame, richness and respect. Now she was nothing, nothing except a concubine and a pig. Her humanity was destroyed the first time Rizon touched her. Now her entire life was shattered after Rizon's guests had soiled her too many times.

She closed her eyes and began to sob.

She was sitting in a small bench inside her pretty lighted room. She had just finished her 3 hour appointment with Rizon and his guests. Then she opened her eyes. Her blue gleaming eyes sparkled as they showed themselves to the light, and as the light reflected its image of Helena to the mirror Helena saw a woman.

It was another woman dressed in the same black lingerie as her. Her hair was of pure golden yellow and a huge beautiful blue ribbon could be seen on front spurting out from the back of her hair. She had a body as white as cheese and milk, and her rosy elbows reflected themselves to the lights of the room.

This guest was known to Helena just a month ago when she had been abducted by Rizon. It was another self of Helena; beautiful and perfect. But there was one thing different about the yellow haired goddess to Helena. It was her face.

As Helena looked closely to the reflection on the mirror she saw not herself but someone, something. It's eyes were glaring at her wildly, extending and blurting themselves beyond its eyelids. It was staring directly at Helena with a teasing and a coy look. It's pupils were like that of a reptile as they slithered their way into Helena's nerves.

Her lips was gawking to the sides of her cheeks, letting out a huge demonic grin as if trying to mock the person gazing at it. Its teeth, its sharp teeth that seemed to darken the entire crevices of her gums drooled with darkness and evil.

"Where are your servants my little pet?" The figure inside the mirror asked Helena. Her grin seemed to rattle into Helena's nerves as she spoke those eerie and crackled voices.

Helena was dumbfounded. Tears were rolling down her eyes after her appointment with Rizon. She was tired and petrified beyond all odds. And she did not want any company, she wanted to be alone. She wanted to die. Those were the thoughts that came out of her mind as she watched the impish visage in the mirror with a blank and numb stare.

'Then die, Why do you falter you little bitch! You already have nothing! Why do you want to continue to live! You have once lived your life to the fullest when you were once a child! If you think you can now rely on your money and your fame for a rescue then you are wrong! There is no hope in this world you live in now! You are nothing! Nothing more than just a pig!" The impish visage in the mirror began to cry like a mad-woman as she said those words. Saliva were blurting out of her lips.

Helena did want to die. She did not want to continue living anymore. But she didn't have the strength to commit suicide. She was tired and all she wanted was to sleep. But she couldn't, this golden haired woman staring in front of her in the mirror would not let her sleep. Would not let her body lie down until she's had enough of the terrors of life. The image continued its haunting towards the petrified ex-actress in the stool looking at it, letting Helena's body into a trance as she cried with agony and misery.

"What? Are you gonna rely on that green-haired marino who came for you in the bar? Do you think he cares! He's just like all the other men! He's just like a pig! He is nothing...!..."

"Stop it!" Helena clasped her hands onto her ears like a pained child. The words sprang like horror to her and all she could do was defend herself from the poisonous notes coming out of her reflections mouth.

"Pig!.Pig! Hahahahaha!" The golden woman kept laughing like a mad witch. Her eyes and her lips teasing Helena like a monster.

Helena was flushing with red right now, and she could not take anymore of the torment this woman gave. In a few seconds Helena fell from her stool into the floor with her cheeks first. Saliva dripped out of her mouth as she breathed heavily for her life. Then she closed them and her eyes as she fall into a deep slumber in her lighted room.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm very sorry for not being able to update sooner, my prelims exam just finished this week.

Anyway, I would like to thank the people who reviewed my first chapter. Especially Kimhari. I can't say anything except thanks (I've never been good at thanking people anyway). And thanks for all of those who reviewed. This is my first story ever posted in And I can't believe I have some reviews after that, I'm very happy even though I got 3 reviews. Anyway here's chapter 2 enjoy.

CHAPTER 2. EXCUSE WITH ROBIN

"Zoro! What are you doing!" Usopp cried out loud as he pointed his fingers towards the somewhat mad marimo who was trying to cut the entire mast of the going merry into two.

Zoro was taking out one of the three katanas he had and had positioned it for a swinging horizontal arc in the right side of his shoulders. His long wadou(sword) bent high in his head, its tip pointing towards the swordsman's back, and both his hands gripping its handle, getting ready to strike at the roughly repaired mast Usopp had just cleaned yesterday.

The going-merry was the one and only ship the strawhats had used to travel the Grand Line along with their adventures. It was given to Usopp by Kaya; a very special woman whom Usopp knew since childhood and had treated like a little sister all his life. In other words the going-merry had a sentimental value to the long nosed, curly haired and slim guy named Usopp.

What the marimo Zoro was going to do right now was utterly unimaginable for Usopp. And Usopp could only think about what the future would hold if Zoro continues this crazy. He loved going-merry like a son, and Zoro, his long pirate friend whom he knew was a ruthless swordsman from the blue sea was going to cut it into two for some unknown reason.

"Please Zoro! Don't do that! You'll kill going-merry!" Usopp bellowed out again. He was already holding Zoro in the waists as if trying to wrestle the strong marimo down to the floor of the deck and stop his sudden façade.

"It's rotten already. I think you're going to need a new mast Usopp." Zoro said to Usopp with a confident and brimming smile. He was still holding his wadou up in a position to slice the entire mast into two and Usopp could not even move a single inch of Zoro's strong muscles.

Usopp was not a strong guy similar to Zoro. Even if his strength was to be multiplied ten times he could never be able to outmatch the green haired swordsman who was trying to cut his lovely going-merry into pieces.

But Usopp was a very clever fellow. If Usopp could not beat someone by strength, then he would sometimes result to crazy but clever things. Surprisingly his luck never runs out, and for countless times in his long journey with the strawhats he was able to survive battles against the most incomprehensible creatures there are in the Grand Line using his brains and his cleverness.

"Zoro stop it!...tickle tickle tickle tickle" Usopp viciously rubbed his fingers into Zoro's sides in a desperate action to stop the mariomo from his attack.

"Nyaaa! Usopp stop it!" Zoro fell down i knto the ground laughing his hearts out as Usopp tickled his sides viciously. Now Usopp had the upper hand and he would not let go of Zoro until Zoro promises to stop his façade. The two pirates fell to the floors of their deck wrestling themselves. Tears were wellinag out of Zoro's eyes as he lay on the deck face first, Usopp clinging in his back never stopping until Zoro had released grip of his sword.

"Nami, Sanji! Anybody! Help me! Zoro's gone nuts!" Usopp cried out loud. Zoro had already released his grip on his sword. And Usopp was still clinging on to his back.

Finally Usopp lost all his strength and Zoro regained his gait back. He quickly stood back up holding the back of Usopp's shirt with one hand as he faced the long nosed man with a smiling glare.

"It's okay Usopp I'm not gonna kill going merry, I'm just gonna cut her mast so that you can repair it for another day. Then she'll be good as new." Zoro said, those words rang to Usopp's ear like a hollow howl.

"I don't want to waste another day making a new mast Zoro, please don't cut the mast! Please don't…..umpphh!" Usopp could not even finish his line when Zoro had plummeted Usopp's face down to the floor gently so that he would shut he could shut his mouth up. Now Zoro was able to take his dropped sword back up and he was back in the slashing position once again. His right feet were pushing Usopp's face to the floor as he prepared to make the cut.

Then Zoro closed his eyes and concentrated to channel his chi on his sword. He looked serious this time, and right now Usopp could not stop him since he was helplessly pushed into the floor face first.

It was night time already, and Nami and the others should be sleeping right now, and nobody was able to stop him from finishing his job, cutting the mast down.

Zoro was always bad in making excuses. And to find an excuse in going back to the bar where he had met Helena seemed hard for Zoro to make. The only thing he could think of was to cut the mast into two and make it seem like an accident so that Usopp would then be spending a day or two to repair his beloved Going Merry, and because of that the entire strawhats would the be spending another day or night in the island. But Usopp had spotted Zoro before he could accomplish his hidden agenda. "Oh well!" Zoro thought. "I'll just cut it into two and tell Usopp that I was sleep walking this night.

Something inside Zoro wanted to go back to the bar and meet with the golden haired goddess he had seen the other night.

It was as if there was an unknown enmity urging Zoro's body to move forward and take, take just a single glimpse of that woman he had seen. Helena's existence alone was seducing to Zoro. Zoro knew about this, he knew that all the men in the bar the other night was all looking at his golden haired goddess.

Thinking about the woman almost drove Zoro mad, although not like Sanji who would flip out like a fool in front of women.

And Rizon, even though Zoro did not know the wicked fellow something inside him welled a jealousy and envy towards the evil pirate who owned Helena.

Zoro had sense an invisible aura emanating in the woman from the first time he had seen her. Although he could not easily understand or explain the invisible force that tinged the hairs of his body up, he knew that there was something unnatural about the golden haired woman. He knew that there was a power, a force of mysterious energy sleeping inside Helena that sucked the spirits and attentions of the people inside the bar near her like an enigma. He knew that something powerful resided on that woman's identity, something that made him want to go back to the bar and know, some kind of temptation, a wall towards Zoro's discipline, something great, or something evil….

Zoro brushed away his thoughts and turned back to his discipline. His expertise with the sword, and his expertise in channeling stupendous amounts of chi into it in which he is able to cut through anything like wind.

Then Zoro readied himself for the strike. He was about to strike the mast down with his sword when "ticke tickle tickle". Fragile arms materialized out of nowhere on his torso and started tickling his sides.

Zoro could have pretended to laugh only to amuse the person who gave him the joke just like Usopp did, but this person was not Usopp, and Zoro knew who was the person responsible for another second rate façade. Zoro held his sword low, its tip pointing back into the floor, he was no longer positioning for a swing, but instead he was looking up at the bridge (part of a ship). His eyes gave an angry and serious glare as he looked up at Robin who was leaning at a paling in the deck.

Robin was looking at him with a bored yet happy smile, she was placing her elbows on the base of the paling in the bridge, and both her palms touched her chin and supported his head to look at her stupid marimo crewmate.

"I'm sorry Mr. Swordsman, I thought you were sleepwalking, and that Usopp cried something about you trying to cut the entire mast down into two." Robin said to Zoro, her tone sounded very low and scornful.

Zoro did not loose his angry look. His guts were already showing on his forehead as he trembled with fury to Robin's actions. The hands that materialized out of his torso were already gone.

"My my, you've suddenly gotten used to tickling Mr. Swordsman. Is everything okay?" Robin asked Zoro again. Zoro was trembling with fury right now and he looked like the most miserable man in the world.

Then Usopp started getting back up to his feet. "Robin help me! Zoro's gone nuts! He's trying to slice the entire mast into two." Tears were rolling down on Usopp's face as he begged for allegiance with Robin's power. His cheeks had gotten dirty due to the dirt on the floor, his tone so loud that the entire crew in the ship waked up because of it.

Then Nami came rushing out of a sudden, followed by Sanji and Luffy who was tucking a pillow in his armpit. Then Chopper came out after the rest of the crew had gathered.

"Zoro what's wrong with you! Are you nuts! Did I just hear Usopp say the exact words? That you were trying to slice the mast into two!" Nami looked like a furious storm with her face flushing red. He was already angry that he was disturbed from her beauty sleep.

"What's the marimo up to now? I bet he's gone nuts due to all that sleep." Sanji came out, he was lighting a cigarette with his hands.

"Yeah what's wrong with you Zoro!" Luffy screamed to Zoro who looked as if he had no idea what was going on.

Zoro stopped his trembling and realized that he was in trouble right now. He rubbed his temples and gave out an innocent smile to the crew. "Oh it was nothing, I was just sleepwalking that's all."

"Liar, you had me pinned down the ground while you tried to massacre going-merry" Usopp came out again; he was only a few meters away besides Zoro.

"No I was really sleepwalking, I didn't even know why I arrived here. I must have dreamed about practicing with my swords." What a lousy excuse Zoro thought to himself. He was smiling like a fool as he said the words, he realized that he had been caught red handed.

"Let's us ask Robin, she saw Zoro try to cut the mast into two." Usopp said. There was fear in his voice as Zoro eyed him with a stern glare. Then all of the crew's eyes were on Robin who was still leaning with her elbows on the paling.

"Mr. Swordsman was sleepwalking." She said with a wry smile. Her lips getting wider than usual as she eyed back to Zoro.

Usopp was dumbfounded. He seemed to believe Robin's words like the rest of the crew. He thought of how stupid he himself was for thinking that Zoro would do such a dangerous act. But what he had seen of Zoro's actions seemed so real. And Zoro seemed to be aware of himself when he cut the mast into two. Usopp rejected.

Then Usopp eyed Robin with a questioning look. "Are you sure Zoro was sleepwalking?"

Zoro then placed his arms on Usopps shoulder, and he squeezed Usopp's body with his. "You heard the woman." Zoro came out smiling. "You must have overstressed yourself Usopp, go on and take a rest somewhere."

Usopp didn't do anything, he could barely even breath from Zoro's clutches. So he walked along the deck towards the hatch where the commons were at.

"In case Zoro does anything stupid like that again we'd better be on our guard in protecting this mast." Sanji said to the rest of the crew. "So….Luffy you guard him while he's asleep."

"Why me?" Luffy replied, groggy eyes seemed to resemble from his lack of sleep.

"Because you're the captain." Sanji said, he did not want to be with the marimo, and Sanji never trusted Zoro at all. But he was tired and also did not want to go watch over his rival. So he worked up a cassus belli to Luffy being the captain as Luffy's responsibility to guard his crew.

"No, I couldn't sleep from last night when me and Chopper went to find prostitutes….Ooops!" Luffy had gotten careless again he forgot that Nami and Robin were listening at him.

The other day when he grabbed Chopper to find out what prostitutes were like, they were followed by Sanji and Zoro. But the two crewmembers could not find them inside the huge city of Dipolog. And Luffy and Chopper got their opportunity to look at Dipolog's finest prostitutes. Unfortunately no bar would let them in since the guards thought of them as children, so Luffy and Chopper spent the entire night the other day looking for a bar that would let them in. But never could they find one. Instead they spent all their energies in finding a way to get inside the bars like putting on costumes and stuff, still they were not able to get in.

Nami turned to look at Luffy, flames were burning inside her eyes as she clinched his fist to ready for a strike.

"Luffy……Didn't I tell you not to take Chopper to the…."

Luffy tried to calm Nami down, he turned his palms to face at Nami and waving them for a no signal. "Eheheheh, calm down Nami we were not able to find any bars that let us in. Chopper, tell her quick! Tell her we didn't go to a bar."

Chopper was still rubbing his murky eyes from the interruption of his sleep. "Huh? Oh…." Chopper said with a sleepy voice.

"We didn't go to a bar." Luffy said again. He was holding Chopper in the air to make him look at Nami.

WHAPAK! Luffy and Chopper fell from the bridge to the deck with their faces first, a lump showed on their heads as Nami's inhuman strength and bad temper gave them a knock out jab in their temples.

"Oooohh….Nami has such a bad temper." Luffy said with an almost unconscious and weakly voice, Chopper who was lying beside him did not say any word, he was too busy looking at the stars that materialized out of his head.

"Nami san is so beautiful when she's angry!" Sanji came all of a sudden. Hearts were coming out of his eyes as he clinched both his fists to his cheeks together.

"Oh shut up!" Nami was too stressed out from what had happened to Luffy and Chopper, she had no time for Sanji right now, not that she ever had. But Sanji's sweet voice was irritating Nami down to the deepest recess of her nerves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoro lay in the mast with his arms crossed on his chests. He wanted to leave the going merry right now. He thought how stupid he was for trying to make an excuse on leaving the going merry for a day. He need not slice the entire mast down into two just so he can go back and see Helena.

He could just walk away from the going merry. His friends would then wait for him for an entire day or two, and after that his score with Helena and Rizon's goons would be over. Zoro was always bad at rationalization, he had never thought that there was an easier way to escape the strawhat's responsibilities.

His mind was made up, he would go back to Changi bar and the rest of the strawhats would wait for him back in going merry. He got up to his feet and started sheathing his swords to his scabbards. He put on his black long sleeved sweater attire to cover himself from the cold of the night.

"Where are you going Mr. Swordsman?" Robin's voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Zoro was shocked, and somewhat freaked out when he saw Robin looking at him at the bridge again. This time Robin was standing, and she was making her way down the deck.

"Nothing that concerns your business." Zoro grumbled, his lips protruding as if he was too disappointed to hear Robin's voice.

Robin was getting into Zoro's nerves. It was true that she had saved Zoro from the clutches of Usopp's innocence and blames, but Zoro did not need her help, in fact he never asked for any help in going out the going merry unnoticed.

And the thought about Robin back at the bar. Zoro tried to recall those thoughts. They were somewhat freaky according to him. He never realized that Robin was attractive after all the time they had met. There was one time when Zoro had thought that Robin was beautiful, but that was when she first joined the strawhats, forcing herself to the hearts of the entire crew in less than a day, and freaking the hell out of Zoro when she gave him that wry smile.

"If you think that I needed your help back there with Usopp then you're wrong. I didn't need to slice the mast into two just to prove myself." Zoro said to Robin with a confident but villainous smile.

"Prove yourself? Oh sorry, I thought you were making an excuse?" Robin said to him with a bored look on her face. She was still smiling and it made Zoro uneasy.

Zoro was shocked. Did Robin know anything about his meeting with Helena back at the bar? How did Robin know he was trying to make an excuse to escape the going merry unnoticed? Or maybe Robin was just toying with him like what she does to the rest of the strawhats.

Zoro knew Robin's attitude and hobbies. And sometimes Robin likes to flirt to the people she talks to. He was always observant to all the members of his crew. And towards Robin, Zoro was most suspicious at. He had never trusted the woman the day she joined the strawhats.

That was before Robin got hit by a lightning bolt when they were fighting with Enel back at skypiea, and how she had rescued him and the others using her own bare hands, getting them to safety from Enel's lightning strike. When she fell down towards his arms his feelings and suspicion towards her had began to change.

Sometimes Zoro feels sorry for Robin to not be able to win his trust from before. He even felt sorrier towards the black haired woman when she was abducted by the CP9 back at Water 7.

Sometimes he thought what Robin would look like when she's sad. He knew that inside Robin's jolly and merry face there was sadness. He knew that Robin was hiding a lot of secrets from the strawhats. But he gets irritated by her flirts always. And his compassion towards Robin would sometimes be covered with annoyance.

Zoro brushed all those thoughts away. Why did he always get angry with Robin irritating him? The answers to those questions would come out later. Right now he needed a bar to catch to.

"Oh okay Mr. Swordsman, If it does not concern me then I'll stay here inside the going merry while you go sightseeing inside Dipolog. Don't worry I wont tell the rest of the crew that you've gone out." Robin came out. She did not turn her back. Instead she leaned her back towards the stairway below the bridge, she was already on the deck and Zoro could see her beautiful face emanating from the moonlight.

Then Zoro turned to face the gangplank. He readied himself to go to Changi bar when all of a sudden Robin interrupted him.

"That is of course, if you can find your way to where you want to go." Robin was giggling her hearts out. She was not looking at Zoro instead she faced towards the dock where the city of Dipolog lay.

Zoro stopped and thought for a moment. Robin was right. Zoro could never find his way back towards Changi Bar. He needed a guide. He would get lost, he always sucked at looking for directions. And it was night time, he could never remember where he went before. And in a city as huge as Dipolog Zoro would be trapped in it like mouse in a maze. He kept standing in the gangplank for a minute, his shoulders were raising to his neck, his fists clinching tightly, hating himself for his stupidity in directions.

"What's the matter Mr. Swordsman? Can't you find your way back to the place?" Robin came out. Her voice sounded innocent, but Zoro knew she was just playing with him. What was she planning? Was she planning on going with him towards Changi Bar? He could never bring Robin to that place. He was looking for Helena. Robin would not fit in to the atmosphere in that place.

"Oh alright! Take me to the place." Zoro at last surrendered himself.

"Where?" Robin asked. She really had no idea where Zoro was heading to. But she did know that Zoro was up to something when he tried to slice the mast of going merry. She knew that something was bothering Zoro.

"To Changi bar!" Zoro bellowed. Then he controlled himself. What if the entire crew could hear him, especially Sanji and Nami? They would freak out when they knew what he was up to.

Robin on the other wand was surprised as well. She had never thought about Zoro's problem being a woman in a bar.

She thought maybe the marimo had a score to settle with his enemies in Dipolog. But this was a different controversy. Did Zoro fall for somebody?

Robin could feel her heart beating with excitement as she thought about the possibilities. She wanted to know who the woman was. Her feminism got the best of her. She wanted to know the cute relationship of this marimo with somebody. She wanted to go with him and meet the woman. And Zoro had always sucked in conversing with girls, at least that's what she had observed, maybe she could help him out.

"Okay come let's go Mr. Swordsman." Robin hurried her way towards Zoro who was not looking at her.

Robin suddenly came out of Zoro's back. She began to entwine her arms on Zoro's. Then she placed her head towards Zoro's biceps as she hang by his side.

Zoro's face was all red. He could feel Robin's breasts on his lower forearm. He was barely able to concentrate on the gangplank when he went down, slipping his legs to the right side where Robin was not at and almost falling to the water.

"Be careful Mr. Swordsman." Robin came with a begging tone.

"Stop that!" Said Zoro.

"What do you mean?" Robin playing innocent asked.

"That thing."

"What thing?"

"That thing you're doing!" Zoro said. His guts were now coming out of his forehead. And he was beginning to get pissed with Robin back again.

Robin tightened her grip and Zoro could feel her breasts more this time. Robin was wearing her purple cowboy costume this time (without the hat). And the silk that made up most of the dress seemed to do little work on protecting her adipose tissue towards contact.

"What?" Robin asked again innocently.

"Grrrr….I'm beginning to get pissed. Don't try my patience woman." Zoro's eyes went in a fury of flames. He was now looking to Robin eye to eye when he said those words.

Robin suddenly began to feel scared from the hostility Zoro had suddenly developed into. Then she fought her fears back to her senses and brought herself back together. "Oh just show me the way!" Robin came out angrily as she dragged Zoro's body towards the port into the city of Dipolog. She knew where Changi bar was located at and the fact about Zoro getting angry at her seemed to anger her also. She had mustered her remaining courage to fight Zoro's bad temper.

Zoro could not do anything. He could never hit a woman. Not like this. But still he was irritated. He and Robin continued walking on the road. Zoro did not know where they were going.

"You'd better not be double crossing me." Zoro said to Robin. He somehow felt nervous with the twenty-eight year old woman clinging in his arms. And Zoro felt scared, scared that maybe Robin was leading him to the wrong direction.

Robin giggled. She was still hugging Zoro's arms tightly like a baby. She was leading him to the right direction. After all she wanted to know who the woman Zoro had met. Still she pretended not to get at least one hint about Zoro's problems in the bar. She played along innocently to Zoro as if she served nothing more to the marimo than just a guide on way to Changi bar. She thought of the many possibilities the two of them could do in the place. But she could still feel Zoro shaking, her skin could sense the tiny hairs of Zoro's body coming up from fright, fright about her being near him in the night.

"Don't worry I won't rape you." Robin giggled again. Zoro meant nothing more to her than just a little boy. She was after all eight years older than the man, and she had always liked flirting around the rest of the strawhat's crew.

Zoro seemed to be the most impossible person to please. She was always irritated by Zoro's humbug attitude, although she never showed it to him while they were in the ship, she did not like the fact that Zoro would not trust her. She did not like the fact Zoro was ignoring her. And because of that she wanted to win his trust more. But surprisingly in not so serious situations Zoro would freak out from her flirts. She knew that Zoro was fragile in the inside when it came to women. He had even saved her from falling when she got hit by the lightning bolt at skypiea.

But Robin knew that Zoro had developed a certain kind of trust from her after the skypiea incident. She realized that after their voyage in skypiea together with her captain and the rest of the crew she had very little time in having a conversation with Zoro. It was as if she had forgotten about their lack of trust towards each other when they first met. But it was such a long time, and she did not want to think of those things anymore. What's important was right now. And right now Zoro seemed to her than nothing more than just a little brother who she could annoy with back again like what had happened when they first met, the Zoro who was so hard to please, the Zoro whose mind was so convinced that she would someday betray her comrades, and the Zoro that was stupid enough to ignore an ex-assassin's cunning.

Zoro had enough of Robin's games. But he could not move any inch of his muscles. He could not control himself. He did not want to let go of Robin's grasps. He tried to concentrate his mind on the adipose tissue he was feeling beneath Robin's silk dress.

Zoro bit his lip just so he could control his rattling skin from shivering. He did not respond to Robin's toying remark. All he did was continue on to where Robin was heading at, Changi bar.

Okay so Helena is not included in Chapter 2 (spoiler), But don't worry Robin will try to fit in once she gets inside Changi bar. And what's the problem with Zoro? Doesn't he know that two women in one man could create dilemma?

The next chapter will be where Robin starts drooling over Helena and Zoro. Update to that will come over either in the 21st 20th of July (if I am able to write that fast.) Please Review, if ever any of you reads my story ryt now. :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PART 3 PREVIEW:

"So who's the woman?" Robin finally got the courage to ask Zoro the questions that were trying to come out of her mouth. She was curious beyond all odds to who this woman from Changi bar that had won the heart of a very stubborn and arrogant marimo who almost had no time for a friendly company in his hobbies, who always liked to be alone rather than a company.

They were already nearing Changi bar according to Robin's instincts, only a few blocks away and she would be leaving the marimo all to himself to talk with the woman he was returning for.

She wondered what she would do when they arrived at the bar. She did not want to return to the ship right away. Oh no, she was curious to see how her marimo acts when he falls for somebody. She was thinking maybe of hiding herself in the tables or corners of the bar just so she could look at the Zoro and his lady unnoticed.

"How did you know?" Zoro was shocked from Robin's wild and accurate insincts, that Robin was able to predict so much from Zoro's actions.

"You can't lie to me. The moment I saw you try to cut that mast down into two I knew you were up to something, and that something or someone was bothering you." Robin came out her face and her tone was filled with confidence and a professional aura began to emanate from her presence, leaving Zoro in a state of panic and fright.

Zoro realized he could not keep secrets from this woman who was toying with him anymore, he decided to tell Robin what was bothering him all that time at the going merry.

"Well her name is Helena." Zoro rolled his eyes up to get away from Robin's coy stare.

"Helena? Hmmmm…that reminds me of somebody." Robin stated. She placed her fingers on her chin as she began to think wildly.

The name Helena was quite familiar to her, somehow the word made her mind into work, trying to recall something from that name.

"The guys at the bar said that she was once a famous actress in the Grand Line." Zoro was still looking at the skies. His mouth was bending back and forth.

"You mean the woman from Dead or Alive?..." Ooops. Robin got careless this time and was able to spit out the words without hesitation. Zoro had now shifted his gaze towards the surprised Robin.

She was very surprised to know that a famous actress from the GrandLine was found in a bar. Certainly Helena was not working to the place as a prostitute. She had heard of Helena's fame and richness before she had entered the strawhats crew. That was before, when she was once a member of Baroques Works and Sir Crocodile's number one partner in crime. She had even seen Helena's plays before in the famous Shindel Opera where the famous actresses in the world gathered.

What had happened? She thought. Did Shindel Opera get raided by pirates? If so, was Helena one of them? And because of that the famous and rich actress was now forced to work as a slave, a prostitute from the poverty that had struck her. It must be hard for a woman like Helena to have lived a carefree and rich life before and suddenly turn that once wonderful life into once of the worst experiences there could be in the world, a prostitute, and a slave.

"You know her?" Zoro suddenly gave out a surprised question which almost sent Robin jumping from her feet.

"Er yes." She realized she could not lie anymore.

She had known Helena from looking at one of her plays in Shindel Opera with Sir Crocodile. She had seen the golden haired woman who looked like a goddess. It was not a surprise that Zoro had fallen for her. She was perfect, a great body that seemed to be sculpted by the powers of the gods, a lovely face that women would die for to have, a great attitude and a lovely voice that could bring down people to their knees with just a little taste of her tone.

"Anyway I don't know her that much. I just heard her name from some gossips or two." Robin came out.

"Oh. Okay, Well I haven't really got to know her that much." Zoro replied. The two of them had stopped. Robin knew that Changi bar was just in the next street.

"Don't worry just be yourself." Robin gave him a pat on his shoulders. Then she turned around to show her back to Zoro. "Come on or else we'll be late. Changi bar is just around the corner."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay this chapter is somewhat boring. I haven't rewritten it even. Oh well. I'm in a hurry so I posted it anyway. And Franky and Paulie will come sooner.

CHAPTER 3: LOVELY SENTENCE

Once she was a queen, who stood by her mother's side, playing with her servants, consuming every bit of pleasure the riches and greatness of life could give.

Once she was a child. A child who stood by the light, feeling its warm embrace in her rosy white skin as pale as the snow, and her aura merging with its radiant energies of yellow bliss. A child who knew no end to what she had known as earth, smiling heartily at her surroundings, exchanging warm welcomes that bridged their colors and races. A child who knew no sorrow, who was ignorant of the darkness that had resided in her always, circling in her body like a gust of torment, prowling on her with their teeth's that clashed like shackles of the damned, and knew nothing about the pain and sorrow they brought…… A child who knew no sorrow indeed….

Helena looked at her yellow pendant. It was her family's heirloom given to her from her great-grandparents when they had finished the great pleasures they encountered in life. The treasure that she had carried from the day she left fortunes embrace, from the day her parents died, from the day Rizon had abducted her, from the day she became a pig, from the day her yellow haired friend began to visit her every night on her dreams.

She remembered what her mother had said to her when she was just a little child of about five. Those were unforgettable moments to her. And even though she had little recollection of her childhood past something inside her brain did not want to let her forget that single day in the sun where her mother gave her the topaz pendant.

It sized that to any ordinary pendant. It would become invisible to other people if she were to hide it inside her clothes, tucking it closely on her warm breasts pushed forward towards her skin with her cotton clothing. It was shaped of an egg. Glittering like the sun in Easter. It had four crevices on it, coming from all sides of the egg shaped topaz pendant. It was a priceless treasure she would never dare give to any other.

"If you wear this always you will know no sorrow. Trials may come to you little Helena. But you will overcome them, and you will be happy again, and you will know no sorrow." Those were the unforgettable words that came out of her mother's mouth during that day. And Helena could remember clearly the smiling face of her mother, regarding her with love and comfort from her presence.

Helena was lying on her bed. A bed especially made for her from Rizon's craftsmen. It had no feet and it had no base. All it had was cotton and wool stocked and embroidered inside the wake of a huge silk cloth, shaping a huge rectangle block its cotton cloth was glued to the ground so that the bed would not move whenever Helena would whimper and brood on her sleep. Intricate designs like flowers, roses and stuff were drawn on the silk cloth that made her bed. It never seemed to get dirty. This was because of the cloth's special property, a cloth very expensive in the GrandLine that cleans itself from any dirt it comes in contact with (okay enough with the bed let's go to Helena.)

Helena raised his right arm up the air holding her topaz pendant dangling towards his face as she lay. She recalled her mother's sweet words back again. Somehow, someway this topaz pendant that had served her for a long time had done its final magic. "How could I know no sorrow?" She grumbled to herself. "If right now I'm nothing more than just a pig?" She continued her sentence towards herself and began to recall her mother's sweet words. What a lovely sentence it was to have remained in Helena's memory for so long.

"If you carry this always young Helena then you will know no sorrow." Those words urged themselves to penetrate into Helena's fragile mind that was disapproving. "Know no sorrow." Helena could now see the back of her mother as she said those words back again. She as a child tried to reach out her hands to grab her mother's golden hair that were similar to hers.

Then her mother turned to look at her. But when she turned to show her face at Helena her face no longer bore the beauty and the warmness that was her mothers', but the golden haired friend who had visited her time after time of her depressions. It was the golden haired woman whom Helena had known to have haunted her in her nightmares, the golden haired woman who had proclaimed her as a pig who served for the pleasures and misdoings of men, it was the living embodiment of the sorrow and that resided in her. "Know no sorrow you pig!" The woman cried out loud. Looking at Helena eye to eye, her devilish grin made her lips reach onto the highest peaks of her cheeks. Her reptilian eye balls seemed to protrude and come out of her conjunctiva like hands grabbing onto Helena's face. Her vivid and tantalizing presence made Helena's body hairs stand in fright and coldness.

Helena quickly threw the pendant away from where she lay. She threw it at a floor mat just a few meters away from her. Then she got up to a sitting position, breathing heavily as she tried to get her wits together, her sweet sweat dripping all over her face, coming down to her neck, to her breasts, to her navel, and then to her groin.

"Am I still sane?" She asked herself. Then she got up from her bed leaving the yellow pendant that she had carried on the floor. She needed some fresh air. She need not waste time sulking herself inside her room like an insane person. She wanted company, to shove away all of her pains and guilt in life, to share with the beauty she had once experienced when she was the star, shining in the theater as the attention of all who came.

She opened the doors of her private room which led her straight across the path of the tables at Changi bar. She saw the bartender in the counter serving drinks for the customers. Business was booming as usual with their prostitutes and disco bars. She was not a prostitute, but she was just like the same of the women in the bar. Rizon owned her all for himself, and for Rizon's pleasure she had given all her pride and her dignity as a woman.

Rizon had appointed her as the head clerk of the entire city since Rizon was also the mayor in Dipolog. And Changi bar the best bar in the world was her main office. Although she did not like such as degrading job she had no other choice, she could never disobey Rizon's command, and she belonged to him, like a slave, like a pig.

She waved a friendly hand gesture towards the bartender, the person whom she had called uncle. But in reality the bartender was more like a father to Helena, the only person whom she could tell her problems into, to keep her from being happy, to keep her from being loved, and to keep her from being sane.

The bartender countered Helena with another wave as he saw the lovely golden haired woman sit on one of the benches of the counter.

"What'll you have Miss Helena?" He made a friendly question and smiled as he said the words to the depressed woman. The smile and the presence of the bartender seemed to move and soothe Helena from all her sorrows.

"I'll have the usual." She slumped down in the base of the counter, her lips showing a sign of disappointment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door creaked itself open as Zoro and Robin entered the bar in the middle of the night. Robin was now leading the way holding Zoro's left palm with her right hand. She was the one to have entered the bar. She saw the total fashion and greatness of Changi bar not in the outside but in the inside.

Changi was the best in the GrandLine, and it did not acquire such a reputation mainly just because it served good women. It was clean and comfortable inside. Huge air-conditioned den-den mushis filled the walls of the room making the place a cold nirvana for backpackers. Flashy neon lights glittered in the dance floor as tons of men and women indulge themselves with a pleasure of a dance. The music was RnB (that's what disco's are anyway). Its lively music seeping into the hearts of the customers, forcing their feet and their legs to propel in the air and climb up to that shiny wooden floor to do a dance or two. Discos do not have formal music like swing, tango and cha-cha, its melody was made for everybody to dance, that includes the able and the unable. The tables and chairs of change bar were made from well melded alloy having plump cushions to comfort the customers. The women who carry trays and services that walk around the disco lobby were hot. They wore less than bikinis, a mellow and tantalizing flavor with jealousy from a combination of cherry and zucchinis.

Robin placed her hands on her chests, admiring such a beautiful sight inside. She had always thought of bars which held prostitutes as a dirty place. Where the lowly people crawl inside given everything they want. And the women, she thought that prostitutes in a bar always looked like low lifted women. But it was different in Changi, the women were very beautiful, even she as a woman could adore that lovely sentence coming out of her brains. The air-con denden mushi's blasted away the sweet smell of mint perfume in the area, coming inside of her noses, giving her comfort and satisfaction.

Robin then turned to face Zoro who was looking at the bartender in the counter. The bartender was serving a golden haired woman who was slumping down the benches with her drink being held on one of her hands.

"So where's this woman?" Robin asked

Zoro seemed a bit surprised from what Robin had said. He quickly turned his gaze towards the black haired woman who had brought him to this place like a kid. He would have gladly introduced the woman Helena whom he had met the other day at this bar to Robin. But the truth is he never got the chance to introduce himself to the woman.

It was a bravado attempt for him to try and rescue Helena from those three guys who had DevilFruits. But that did not mean he had won the heart of the lady. What if Helena would not recognize him when he would approach her? What if Helena was really angry at him?

Robin would only laugh at him if she ever saw Helena freak out from his presence. And Zoro did not like being laughed at. But he had to do something. Helena was already at his sight. And he did not know what to say or what to do when he approaches her. He had to make an excuse.

"Err she's not here." Zoro beamed.

"What? Where is she? Did the two of you plan a meeting or something?" Robin asked.

"No we didn't. And you know…maybe we should return to the ship and forget about that woman." Zoro said to Robin. He could not believe that those words had came out of his mouth. He could not believe that he had missed the opportunity to meet his goddess once again. But he felt embarrassed, and he felt scared that Helena might not entertain him. He did not know what to say or do.

"Okay!" Robin came out smiling.

Zoro was surprised. He thought Robin would force him to move on, but no. Instead Robin agreed to return to going-merry. He took a good look at the woman who was looking at him straight in the eye with a jolly but bored face. Was she planning something?

"But first let's have a drink Mr. Swordsman." She quickly grabbed Zoro's arm and went straight towards the bartended who was serving Helena a drink.

Zoro was dumbfounded. "W…wait!" he said. But it was already too late. Robin had already sat at a bench in the counter sitting next to Helena in only a few meters away. Zoro sat next to her away from Helena's sight.

Robin knew who Helena was. She had memorized that lovely face of the woman the day she saw the show at Shindel Opera. And from the first glance at the woman in the counter who Zoro was looking at, she knew that this golden haired woman was Zoro's ideal. If Zoro was too lazy enough to get to Helena, then she would help him hook up with the lady. She was playing a funny game she thought. But little did she know the secrets Helena had on her past.

"Hey Zoro!" The bartender suddenly recognized his green haired friend who had approached at the counter. "It's nice seeing you again my lad." Then the bartender turned to face Robin who was sitting next to him. "I see you've got yourself one after all." He gave out a wink that seemed to freak the hell out of the marimo.

Zoro raised his hands and pointed his palms to the bartender waving them left and right. "Oh no you've got it all wrong. She's just my…my…"

"Cousin!" Robin came out with a jolly and calm expression.

The bartender looked at her, then to Zoro, then to Robin again. There was a somewhat very confused expression on his face. Now why would a guy like Zoro bring his cousin into a place like this?

Helena overheard the three of them speaking. She returned back to a formal sitting position. Her right hand still holding into his glass goblet filled with wine. Then she turned her head to face Robin with a neutral glare. "Are you new here Miss?" She asked Robin with a casual and formal look. She still could not see Zoro who was blocked by Robin's body.

"Yes I am." Robin gave out a cheerful smile and turned her head to face Helena with a friendly glare.

Helena countered it with another. Then she held out her left hand that was not holding the goblet to shake Robin's. "Are you looking for a job or something?" She asked again.

"Oh no I'm not." Robin scratched her temples shyly.

Helena made a surprised look. Then she gave out a heartily smile, also scratching her temples. "Oh I'm very sorry. I though you were an applicant. I hope I haven't offended you."

"No! You didn't please. It's okay. I'm Nico Robin. What's your name miss?"

"My name is Helena". Helena came out with a formal and womanly voice. "Anyway this is the first time I've seen you before. What can I be of service to you?"

Robin countered her with another smile. She was shaking hands with Helena right now. The two of them had found some kind of friendship the first time they had met. Even Zoro was surprised to find Helena smiling from Robin's company. He could not do anything to get the lady's attention, and now it was Robin's turn to help him out.

"Me and my cousin Zoro are just looking for a place to have some fun." Robin came out. "We heard good music when we passed by this place. And I was just curious if maybe we could get a dance or two in this place."

"Oh is that so. Then I'll be glad to give you services for a company. We have many women…" Helena replied with a smile.

Before Helena could even finish her sentence Robin continued her talk. "Actually my cousin is kind of shy. So it might be good if a good friend of mine would dance with him, someone I know…..Someone like…..you." She gave out a huge heartwarming smile that could melt a hundred grumps. Not even Helena or Zoro could resist that smile, that innocent begging of an angel who seemed as if it was asking for solitude.

Helena could not decline to Robin's request. Zoro on the other hand was dumbfounded. He gave out a rebellious look as he tried to speak a word and oppose Robin's sudden proposition to Helena. But before he could speak a hand materialized out of nowhere in his body and came up to grab his mouth, preventing him from speaking. It was good thing that the bartender was not looking at Zoro, because if he had then all hell would've broken loose inside Changi.

Then Robin leaned her body away so that Helena could see Zoro who was behind her. She raised her left arm as if trying to give an introduction to Zoro's presence. "This is my cousin Zoro. Zoro this is Helena, a friend of mine. Helena meet Zoro, Zoro meet Helena."

Helena regarded Zoro with friendly smile. A smile that Zoro would have died for if that was the first time he had seen of the woman. A smile that could bridge any age or difference they had. A smile that could bridge their colors and the dignity they bore, a smile that could melt Zoro if he would keep looking at it for a minute.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Zoro." Helena came out.

"H..h…hello" Zoro said. He was waving his hand to the lady like a boy.

Then the bartender interrupted Robin who was enjoying herself in matching the two.

"What will you have Miss Robin?" The bartender asked.

"Oh thank you. I'll have a coffee please." Robin stated, he was smiling to the bartender as she said her line.

Then the bartender went to a corner in a counter for a cup of coffee. Robin was now patting Zoro's shoulders with her hand and the opposite hand to Helena's.

"So, you two seem to be getting along. Why don't you leave me here while you dance." She smiled; her face was filled with youth and joy as she said those words to Zoro and to Helena.

"Aren't you coming along?" Helena looked a bit disappointed. She was making a questionable look as she said those words to Robin.

"Oh let me finish my coffee first. I'll catch up to the two of you as soon as I finish them." Robin came out confidently.

Zoro thought of himself. Why was he such a coward in something like this? This was his chance given to him by Robin. And he would not let the chance pass by. This dance with a goddess that he was looking at right now could be the last time he had since there was a big possibility that they would leave the going-merry tomorrow.

But his feeling towards Helena was not the same as before. Something in Helena made Zoro's mind question, looking for an answer towards an invisible aura that seemed to be dragging Zoro's spirit towards her attention. But that was the other night. Right now it was different. Helena no longer possessed such a terrifying and mysterious aura. Right now she seemed a normal human being to Zoro. And this made Zoro confident. But it also made his mind question.

It made his mind question that something was wrong. Right now he was looking at an ordinary woman, true she was beautiful, calm and sensual. She had a great body that Zoro could not deny. But that was not the thing that attracted Zoro's attention when he first met her, it was something else. Something mysterious, something elusive, something that was dragging his body to keep on looking at the wonders of Helena's body, something great, or something evil.

Zoro stood up from where he sat and let out his right hand for Helena to take.

Helena looked at him as she sat. Even Robin could tell the spasms on her skin. She was shaking, she was afraid of Zoro. Robin and Zoro knew it. They felt the fear that had welled outside Helena's pores, leaving her in a state of calm but visible fright and panic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helena realized she had to be strong. She needed to trust the friend she was looking at right now. She realized she would not give in to the nightmares that tormented her on her sleep. She realized that she would not give in to the living embodiment of her sorrow and insanity. She realized she would not loose to the golden haired apparition that had haunted her in the lowest times of her life. She realized that she had to be strong.

After all there was nothing wrong having a dance or two about Zoro. He was after all the cousin of his trustworthy friend Robin.

"There is no malice for just a dance." She said to herself. "This is a gentleman I am facing right now, and he is my friend."

Helena realized that she needed people like these, to serve as her friends, to keep her from being happy. She wanted company far too long, she had known sorrow for too long, and now she needed to abandon it, at least for a time being until Rizon would come back to her.

Helena pulled up all courage she had to stand up and take Zoro's arm. The music was RnB and how the hell were they supposed to do some sweet dancing if the music is like that? Oh well maybe Zoro could do a thing or two about his situation right now.

Zoro stinked when it came to dancing, he did not know what to do after they had gotten up at the dance floor, the music was RnB after all. And music like that did not seem to suit an occasion such as this.

Then all of a sudden the music turned from RnB to sweet (comeon do I need to elaborate why this happened?). Zoro placed his hands onto Helena's waist. Then Helena placed his hands towards Zoro's shoulders. Zoro could feel her shaking. He could feel the uneasiness and the nervousness coming outside of Helena. Zoro could feel that the woman was petrified. He tried to look at Helena who was looking down at his feet.

"Hey are you okay?" Zoro asked.

Helena raised her head to take a good look at Zoro. "Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about it." She tried to force a smile despite the nervousness she was at.

Zoro could feel the uneasiness from Helena's voice as she spoke. He knew the woman was not comfortable from his presence. He remembered the words that had came out of the bartenders' mouth the other night. Maybe he should reconsider himself from dancing with the woman. But it was already too late. Zoro had wondered what had attracted him from Helena in the start. Did he pity Helena who was once a rich woman turned into a toy for a pirate known as Rizon? Did he want to help her? He had always hated men who ruled and bullied innocent women, but this time it was different. There was something else that attracted him to Helena. Was he mistaken the other night about how he felt for Helena? Or maybe it was because of the wine that Zoro took why Helena was so appealing to him?

"Do you remember who I am?" Zoro gave out a smile to Helena who was very busy looking at the corners of the bar.

"Huh? Wha…what?" Helena exclaimed, she appeared a bit surprised from Zoro's remark.

They were not really dancing, they were just strolling in the dance floor, holding hands and waists the same as the other people on it were. Zoro turned to look at their surroundings eyeing at the other people who were dancing at their side. He saw Robin dancing with somebody on the dance floor only a few feet away from them.

It was Max. And he seemed to be enjoying himself having Robin for a company. He noticed Zoro looking at him so he gave the marimo a thumb up. Robin who was also dancing with the brown skinned guy seemed to be enjoying herself. Then she turned to look at Zoro and Helena, she gave out a friendly wave to them which Zoro countered with another.

Helena on the other hand was very busy looking at Zoro.

"What do you mean Mr. Zoro? Where have I met you before?" Helena spoke to Zoro.

"It's me Miss Helena, the guy from last night." Zoro gave out a grin as he spoke those words. "Don't you remember, you were taken by these guys when…"

Helena suddenly took off her hold in Zoro's shoulders. She felt nervous, she began to shake and look terrified. Zoro could sense her grief now.

"You….you…I told you not to come back here!" Helena cried, it was good that not everybody in the dance floor could hear it because of the music. "Why are you so stubborn!" SLAP!  
She gave Zoro a huge slap in the left cheek. Zoro was surprised and he felt a little bit angry this time.

"What? What did I do now!" Zoro gave out a questioning look.

"That woman. She's not your cousin is she!" Helena said to Zoro. The people were still unable to hear it. But it was loud enough to make a small commotion. And besides, Helena was already clinching her fists pointing them both to the ground on her waists.

"Er…no…She isn't" Zoro replied. "But she only came here to help."

"To help with what?" Helena came out with a more frustrated look to Zoro. Zoro could feel the anger welling in her eyes.

Now Zoro had blown it. He shouldn't have said the "to help" part of his sentence. He tried to think of another idea on what he would do to make an excuse about Robin's presence on the dance floor.

"Anyway can we just get on with one last dance and be off with it?"

"No!" Helena seemed more furious and angry than before and Zoro felt scared right now that maybe she would start up a commotion.

Then all of a sudden their conversation was distracted by a banging in the door of the entrance of the bar. All the eyes of the people and women in it were looking at five men who had entered the bar.

Zoro could recognize three of them. One was Kuryu, the human drill who had pummeled him to a wall the other night. The other one was the fat man whom Zoro recognized was able to control his hairs. Another was the pale gray person whom Zoro had punched and whose powers and abilities were still unknown. The two persons were very new to Zoro, it was the first time he had seen them in his life.

The other person looked more like a bully who wore a handkerchief tied onto his head, his skin was colored brown. He had a well built body that made him stood up to five feet nine. Wearing a brown shirt that was torn into the sleeves and a bunch of ragged pants he gave out a smile to Zoro and the shifted his glance to the other man on the middle of the five.

The person in the middle was a giant. He stood at least six feet and more. His hair was black and so long that it went down towards hi scapulae. He had a very huge body that was perfectly developed and gifted with muscle works and fitness. His face resembled his age to be at least in the mid-thirties. He wore a huge loose but formal Japanese attire bearing colors of red and yellow. He wore only a brief which was almost unnecessary since his huge Japanese attire had went down towards his knees covering most of his legs in its presence. He carried a huge nodachi (a giant katana or some sort) on his right hand. The nodachi was so long and so huge that the black haired giant had to carry it on his shoulders to avoid damage on the surroundings.

The people on the dance floor began to panic. They began running randomly giving out shouts of warning and terror. "It's Mayor Rizon run for your lives!" They came out in all directions which made Zoro dizzy.

Helena was looking more petrified than ever. In fact Zoro could fear her shaking like crazy right now. Her face had made out a terrifying sight of anguish and implosion as if she had seen a ghost. Zoro held out Helena's hand to stop her from shaking with nervousness. But Helena would not stop. Her entire could not be controlled from the fear that welled out of her.

"Run! Run for your life Mr. Zoro before he sees us." She gave out a terrified cry to Zoro, begging him to get away from her as soon as possible.

Okay so chapter three was a little boring. I'm very sorry, but the story has to bear fruit just yet. It has not come to the middle part. Rizon and his goons only play a very little role in this story. Remember the story is about Helena and Robin and Zoro, not about Helena and Zoro only. I will update this story next week in July 25 and get on with the good part. But until then please review.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PARTH FOUR PREVIEW:

"I said I'd come back for you." Zoro said to Helena, he gave out a serious but confident look grabbing Helena by the arm who was trying to run away from his side. He looked at her eye to eye and she looked back at him.

"No!" Helena came out loud. "I do not know you! We have no connection in here please leave. I beg of you!" She seemed desperate this time as she began tearing out Zoro's flesh with her nails.

Rizon and his four men were already approaching the dance floor. Only Helena and Zoro were seen to be left standing on it. Max had grabbed Robin on her waists and took her to a side so that she would not be involved in the conflict. Helena was now looking at Rizon who was coming close to her, at the same time she was raking herself out of Zoro's grip.

"Master Rizon. It's so nice meeting you here." Helena forced out a cheerful smile, but her nervousness and fright were too obvious. Rizon and Zoro could see from her face that she was worried and scared like a baby. "This is my…my cousin Zoro…he just came here to ask if he could get some women from me for free…he…he…he." Helena's words were loaded with sorrow and uncertainty.

"You're cousin?" The fat man suddenly bellowed. It was a teasing voice that seemed to mock Helena towards her conscience.

Then the pale gray haired man beside Rizon began to speak, he held out an accusing look to Zoro who was still holding Helena in the arms. "Master Rizon that's the man we were talking about. He's the one who trashe Kuryu and me the other night."

Rizon turned to look at the man, and then shifted his gaze towards Zoro and Helena.

"Return my woman to me kid." Rizon said. It was a gruff and terrifying voice which seemed to take the people in his surroundings to his knees.

Even Zoro could feel the incredible aura emanating from Rizon's surroundings. It was as if he was looking at a very powerful person right now. But he did not tense. Instead he gave out a confident smile and held pulled Helena to his chests. He was hugging her by one arm right now as his other arm grabbed onto his wadou's handle, preparing for an attack or defense Rizon might make. Helena was helpless all she could do was look at Rizon in horror and tremble in Zoro's arms with pity.

"So you're Rizon huh?" Zoro came out confidently. "I've been looking all over for you."

"I said return my woman to me you little punk!" Rizon came out again. This time his voice was more of a scold. It was so powerful and so loud that the people on the bar started running towards the exit of the bar.

"What if she doesn't want to come back?" Zoro replied with a cool glare. Instead of releasing Helena he tightened his grip more. Helena on the other hand was already crying with panic and fright. "She's not your woman. She never was."

Rizon looked furious from Zoro's remark. He quickly positioned his huge nodachi for a fight, pointing it to Zoro who was at the dance floor. "He's my woman! I have wom her as a booty from the glorious conquest of Rizon's loot in Shindel Opera!" All of the people had already gotten out including Robin who was dragged forcefully by Max outside the door. "You little kid don't you know who I am! I am the great Pirate Rizon, terror of the GrandLine and Mayor of Dipolog. And that woman you hold right there is mine! And mine alone!"

"So you're a pirate huh?" Zoro came out. He released his hold on Helena, sending the golden haired woman running for shelter on the side of the dance floor.

She did not look back to Zoro or Rizon who was looking at each other face to face. She was crying and shaking as she ran. Then she fell to her knees as she was almost on the edge of the dance floor. She turned her head to take another look at the two men.

Zoro unsheathed his three swords, placed one on his right hand, the other on his left and the other one he bit on his mouth. The he pointed his sword on the right to Rizon with a challenging look. "Let's settle this. Davy back fight style."


End file.
